The Hazard Within Miracles
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis heard his friends talk behind his back and quits being a Digidestind. At that same day he comes across an old friend and now his old life is about to clash with his current life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In the city of Odaiba there was a school called Odaiba Elementary. Currently jogging down one of the school's many hallways, we see a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses, a blue jacket with orange and red flames over a white T-shirt and brown shorts. Perched on the boy's shoulder was a small blue dragon that had a white abdomen and yellow markings.

The brunet, Davis, was in a hurry to the computer lab for a meeting with his friends. You see, Davis and several other children that lived in Odaiba are part of a group called the Digidestind, people who were partner with creatures called digimon to defend both the Human World and the Digital World from evil. The second generation of Digidestind all goes to the same school, Odaiba Elementary while the members of the first generation go to the high school beside it.

Davis finally makes it to the computer lab and was about to open the door when he heard a voice from the other side. "Argh, he's late again! Why is he always late!" complained a girl with long lavender hair wearing a pair of glasses, a pink vest over a pink dress and a blue bandana on her head.

Curious about what his teammates normally say about him when he is not around, Davis pressed his ear against the door. "He's probably at detention. He always comes to class late and when he's there, he'll fall asleep the moment the teacher opens his mouth" said a blond boy wearing a white Gilligan hat, a green and yellow T-shirt and green shorts.

Everyone in the computer lab laughed at the joke while Davis was clenching his fists. The reason he was normally late for class and would constantly sleep in class was because he had serious sleeping problems. "And have you seen how he tried to ask me out? He is pathetic" said a brunet girl wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, pink detachable pink sleeves that reach up to her elbows and yellow shorts.

This made Davis even angrier since he loved Kari but she treated his feelings like a joke. "What do you expected he's not very bright" said a boy with short brown hair wearing a purple T-shirt and light brown pants. Everyone laughed again and it caused the goggle boy to finally snap.

Davis grabbed the handle of the door and slide it open with such force, he almost dislodge it. But the brunet did not care about that as he glared at everyone in the room. He was surprise to see his two best friends Ken, who had short indigo hair and wearing a grey uniform, and Willis, a blond wearing a maroon shirt over a grey T-shirt and black shorts. "I can't believe you people! Do you really think I'm stupid and pathetic?!" the goggle boy yelled as a thin crimson aura started to form on his fist.

No one in the room answered, shocked by Davis' sudden appearance. This made so angry to the point he just could not control it and punched the wall next to him, causing a small dent and several cracks to form. The Digidestind and their digimons gasps, not only because of the damage done to the wall but when Davis turned back to them, his eyes flashed crimson instead of brown for a second before returning back to normal.

"To hell with all of you! I quit!" the brunet said as he takes off his goggles and throws it at his now former best friend and DNA partner. He then stormed out of the room with DemiVeemon still sitting on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at the retreating form of their former leader, too stunned to say or do anything. Suddenly Ken started to cry while Willis looked down in shame. Davis was the only one to forgive the former Digimon Emperor and helped him joined the Digidestind. As for Willis, when he was in trouble because a virus had turned Kokomon into Wendigomon and attacked him, it was Davis who helped him destroy the virus and save Kokomon. He was their best friend and yet they did not stick up for him, they instead joined everyone else and laughed at Davis.

Meanwhile, the brunet in question was still storming down the halls, looking like he was about to explode at any moment. As he was about to leave the school grounds, he bumped into Tai and his group that were heading to the meeting. The previous leader was about to greet his protégé until he notice the angered look on his face and decided not to say anything as he walks by.

Davis was walking down one of the streets that he normally took when going home. As he was walking, he looked at his hands. 'I got to relax. I nearly blow it back there. But those guys did deserved it' he thought, not really paying attention to what was in front of him while DemiVeemon was staring at him.

Suddenly Davis accidentally bumps into someone and they both fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention just now" the brunet said as he quickly gets up and extends his hand to the other person.

"It's okay, I wasn't fully paying attention either" said a girl with shoulder length red hair wearing a leather jacket over a black T-shirt that had a white skull on the front and jeans as she takes Davis' hand and gets up.

When the brunet looks at the red head's lavender eyes as she was dusting herself, they remind him of a certain someone from his past. "Hey, does your name happen to be Rika Nonaka?" Davis asks sincerely.

"Yeah it is. How did you know?" Rika asks, staring at the brunet in front of her. Her eyes widen when something in her head clicked. "No way… I can't believe I bumped into you! It's been three years!" the red head smiled.

"Yeah, what are the odds huh?" Davis said, rubbing the back of his head while giving a very awkward looking grin.

"You've been gone for so long and yet you still do that. You hadn't changed a bit" Rika smirked as the duo walked side by side to where the red head was initially going.

"Hey, I do change a bit! It's just that when I'm with you guys, it bring back old memories".

"Davis, who is this girl?" DemiVeemon asks sounding very confused.

"Hey, a DemiVeemon" the red head said as she picks up the little dragon and cradles him in her arms. "Where did you get him?".

"He was given to me actually. We're partners" Davis answer, pulling out his D-3 from his backpack.

"That looks different from the ones we used back then" Rika said examining the digivice.

"Yeah it does, but it's kind of a downgrade compared to our digivices" the brunet said as they rounded a corner.

"A downgrade huh? Oh well, you go with whatever the Sovereigns give you I guess" she shrugged, giving the device back to its owner.

"Well here's my stop" Rika said as they stood out a photography studio.

"A photography studio? I thought you hate photo-shoots?" Davis asks as he takes back DemiVeemon from his old friend.

"I do, but my mom wanted to make a special mother-daughter shoot so she asks me to come here" Rika explained.

"Oh… Well, good luck with the shoot and tell everyone back at Shinjuku that I said 'hi'" Davis said before turning around to head home.

When they arrived at the Motomiya apartment, Davis went straight to his room and opened his closet drawer before pulling out a small box. He sat down on his bed beside DemiVeemon while the little dragon stared at him suspiciously. "What's in the box?" he asks his partner.

"Memories DemiVeemon, memories" he simply said as he opens the box and pulls something out of it. Suddenly Davis' cellphone started ringing. He puts the box and the item onto the bed and picks up the phone. It was a text message that reads:

'Rika told me that you were living in Odaiba. Is it true?'.

Davis smiled, knowing full well who the texter was and wrote:

'Yep. You guys want to come over tomorrow?'.

'Of course! We would love to come and visit you!' was the reply.

'See you guys after school at the park near Odaiba Elementary'.

'See you too, Takato'.

Davis chuckled at the last message and closed his phone before tucking himself under a blanket and going to sleep with a smile, knowing that he will reunite with his friends tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, the second generation of Digidestind was walking to school still feeling guilty about what happened yesterday. They told the older generation about Davis quitting the Digidestind and the reason why. They got scolded heavily for what they did and now they were thinking on how to get the brunet to rejoin them. Unfortunately they do not have the slightest clue on how to say it.

The group split up like usual with Yolie and Cody going to their own classes while the remaining four members walk together to their class. When they enter the classroom, it was almost full of students. The group quickly got their seats as their teacher; Mr. Hamasaki enters the classroom and walks to his table in front the class.

Mr. Hamasaki began checking attendance and just when it was about to reach Davis' turn, the classroom door slides open and a boy with unruly brown hair wearing a blue hooded jacket over a white T-shirt, grey pants and a pair of yellow goggles with slightly cracked blue lenses on his head. "Sorry I'm late sir. My alarm clock died halfway through the night" the boy said with a slight rasp in his voice.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Mr. Hamasaki asks, not able to recognize the brunet.

The goggle boy double over and took some deep breathes before saying "It's Davis, Davis Motomiya".

"You manage to get here just in time. Now go to your seat Motomiya" the teacher ordered.

Davis nodded his head and went to his seat, which was behind Kari's. The brunet avoided the gazes of his former friends as he sits down and takes out a note book. The entire school day very uneventful except for the constant notes that Kari and the other second generation Digidestind keep passing to Davis, but he ignored them. The only note he actually read was the first one Kari passed to him, which told him that both the older and younger generation wanted to talk to him.

All through the day Davis looked for a way out of the school beside the front gate where the older Digidestind will be waiting for him. He found a tree that was taller than the school fence and climbed onto a branch that happened to hang above the fence. "Davis, are you sure this is a good idea?" DemiVeemon asks from on top of the brunet's head as the branch struggles to hold up the duo.

Davis said nothing as he jumps off the branch and over the fence. "See, told you it would work" he boasted as he heads to Odaiba Park, which was not that far away from the school. Along the way Davis bought some soda and snacks at a convenient store for his friends. Soon he got to the park and found a picnic table placed at a very scenic area of the park. The brunet set the food and drinks onto the table while his back was leaning against the bench.

"You've been busy" said a voice behind him. Davis turned around to see a girl with long brown hair that was tied to a side ponytail wearing a yellow blouse and green shorts, was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"When did you start to like hanging on tree branches?" Davis mused as the girl, Jeri lets go of the branch, do a spin and land on her feet.

"About just after you left" she answered as she sits down the bench.

Suddenly someone wraps their arm around Davis' neck and grinds their knuckle into his head. "Hey there chumley, it's been forever since we saw you!" said a brown haired boy wearing a green visor, a black T-shirt with a couple of grey gears on it and cream color pants.

"Kazu quit it! You're messing the goggles!" the brunet whined playfully as he tries to get out of the headlock.

"Come Kazu, you don't want to mess his precious goggles" said a boy with green hair and glasses wearing an orange T-shirt under a light brown jacket and brown pants.

Kazu let go of his friend and end up getting playfully punched at the arm from said friend. "Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves" said a blue haired boy wearing an orange jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants.

"Hey Henry, Suzie, glad you guys can make it!" Davis called out as the sibling walk towards the picnic table. "Suzie, look how big you've gotten!" the brunet said as picks up the half-Chinese girl in a pink dress and swings her around.

"Takato stop! I'm too old for this!" Suzie yelped.

"Yeah I know. It's just I miss you guys" Davis laughed as he lowers the ten year old to the ground.

"Ever the cheerful Gogglehead aren't you?" Rika smirked from the tree she was leaning against.

"Always Rika, always" the goggle boy grinned as everyone gathers at the picnic table.

"Is there any more room for me?" someone called out from behind the group. They turned towards the source and see a young adult with brown hair wearing a grey T-shirt and green pants.

"Three years later and he still likes to come after everyone has arrived" Davis commented as the oldest member of the group sits down.

"It seems you're not the only one that hasn't change over the years" Rika said from beside the brunet.

"What? No one bother to see if I came?" said a voice in the trees.

"I know that annoying voice no matter how many years its been. Hey Impmon, where are the twins?" Davis called out.

A blur jumps out of the trees and lands on the picnic table. "Their back at home can't let them get hurt, ya know?" said an imp that had a red bandana around his neck and a smiley on his stomach.

"I understand. Anyway, it looks like everyone is here. So let's eat!" Davis cheered. As the group were enjoying themselves, the Digidestind happened to be walking by the park after waiting for the goggle boy at the front gate of the school was considered a lost caused.

"How did Davis manage to slip pass us?" Tai asks no one in particular with his hands behind his head.

"I don't Tai but we have to get him back into the team" Matt said as the Digidestind are getting closer to where the reunion was.

"… And remember how when he was checking an alley? He barely took a few steps inside before a group of Numemon came out and sludge him. He had to take five baths just so he could smell bearable enough to be next to him!" said a voice that the second generation of Digidestind are familiar with before laughter filled the air.

"Uh… Did you have to tell everyone that?" someone groaned.

"Relax Henry; I'm just having a little fun. Here, a soda as token of my apology" said the voice from earlier.

When the Digidestind got to the source, they see Davis hanging out with people they have never met before. Being curious to who these people were, the group hid in the bushes.

"Man, chumley. Shinjuku has been a real bore without you around" Kazu said, taking a sip of his soda.

"It is? Wow I'm touched by your compliment" Davis said, eating a loft of bread.

"You're welcome" the visor wearing brunet said.

"Speaking of Shinjuku how is it? Did the Digi-Gnomes make any new tamers?".

"It's doing quite fine actually and yes, the Digi-Gnomes did make more tamers, some of them people we know quite well" Henry said.

"So this is where you've all went?" said a voice a distance away from them.

Everyone turned their head towards the source, which was a blond man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Hey Yamaki! What bring you all the way here?" Davis said with a smile on his face.

"I came to figure out why my best field agents aren't reporting in" the Hypnos Director said with his usual non-emotional tone.

"Sorry about that. I felt a little nostalgic and asked if they could come visit me".

"You don't need to apologies. I'm happy to see you again" Yamaki said giving a rarely seen smile.

"Same here… Hey Yamaki, what that on your belt?".

The blond takes a device with a white body, an orange ring and strap. Suddenly a candle creature came out from behind him.

"No way, the Digi-Gnomes made you a Tamer?" Davis gasps.

"Ironic isn't it? When we first met I thought that Tamers were nuisances. Now Hypnos is working alongside the Tamers and some of its own people are Tamers like me" said Yamaki as he keeps his D-Power.

"That's life I guess" the brunet shrugged.

"I'm heading back to Hypnos. But remember to notify us if you're going to leave Shinjuku, I don't have time to chase you around the world" the man said before leaving with his partner.

"Man that was close. I thought Yamaki was going to chew our heads off for not telling him that we came here" Kazu said once the blond was out of sight.

"I guess we have to thank you for saving us from getting an earful" Henry mused as he gives his best friend a soda.

"It was nothing… Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Davis said as he opens his bag and pulls out a drawing. "I made it when I was at school. It's us, our partners and our parents back when we were together" he said as he stands in front of his friends while holding the drawing open.

"My god, its so life like, it looks almost like you took a picture of all of us" Jeri said with a bright smile on her face.

"Nice job Gogglehead" Rika complimented.

"Thanks guys" the goggle boy grinned.

Meanwhile at the bushes, the Digidestind saw the drawing of Davis' old team and amazed by workmanship that went into it. "Davis used to be part of a different group?" TK asks no one in particular.

"I don't think he was just a part of one. Look at the middle of the drawing. That guy has the same goggles as the one Davis' currently wearing" Tai said.

"Are you saying he was that he might have been their team leader?" Matt asks.

"Don't know. But guys, have you notice there's something off here?".

"What do you mean Tai?" asks Sora.

"What he means is, in that drawing Davis made there are a large amount of digimons but other than Impmon, none of those digimons are here" Izzy explained.

"You're right! What happened to them I wonder?" Kari asks.

"Don't know, but one thing is for sure. There is more to Davis than we thought" Tai said before the Digidestnd get up and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Digidestind were having a meeting at the computer lab at Odaiba Elementary. Today, they did not bother to bring Davis to that meeting, not only because they knew he would run away the moment they come close to him but because the meeting was about the goggle boy.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's discuss about what we saw yesterday" Tai announced.

"From what we heard from Davis' friends, we know that they live in Shinjuku and they work for a secret agency there" Izzy said.

"I think that Yamaki guy said it was called Hypnos" said Sora with her hand on her chin.

"And he also had a digivice and a partner too. Does that make him a Digidestind like us?" Cody asks.

"I believe Yamaki called himself a Tamer, whatever that is" Willis said.

"If that guy is a Tamer, then doesn't that mean that Davis and his other friends are also Tamers?" Yolie asks.

"But there's something weird about them. In Davis' drawing it showed them with their partners but yesterday none of them had a digimon partner with them" Kari pointed out.

"Davis sure hides a lot of secrets. I wonder what his group fought against when they were together" Ken said.

"If you want to know about that you have to search it on your own because Davis hates us remember?" TK said looking down shame.

The computer lab was silent for a while before Tai finally spoke up saying "I think we should end today's meeting don't you guys?". Everyone nodded their head in agreement before leaving the room to head home. On their way home, Tai, Kari and their digimons were walking by a café when they notice a person with a pair of cracked yellow goggles among the customers.

The foursome stopped their walk and focused on the person wearing the goggles. Kari gasps when it turns out that the person was Davis, who was drawing on a piece of paper while talking to someone. The group turned their gaze from the brunet to the person opposite of him, which was Rika. Wanting to learn more about Davis' old team, the foursome walked up to the table.

"What do you think Rika? Is it life like enough?" the goggle boy asks as he gives a drawing of a shaman woman wearing yellow fox armor to the red head.

"Whoa Gogglehead, it's beautiful" she gasps amazed by the drawing.

"Well I was mesmerized when I first saw your biomerge form, I thought that you should get to see what you looked like" Davis said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks Gogglehead" Rika said as she keeps the drawing in her leather jacket.

"Davis" said a familiar voice.

Davis and Rika turn their heads to the source, which was Kari. She was standing beside Tai and their digimons.

"What do you want Kari" the goggle boy said very harshly, which the red head noticed.

'I'll ask him about it later' Rika thought.

"Davis, I'm sorry about what I said at the computer lab" Kari said.

"Can it Kari. I don't want to hear it okay?!" Davis said.

"Davis why are you being so harsh to Kari, she said she was sorry!" Tai growled.

"Because my team was full of fucking unappreciative assholes! They treat me like I was a joke without even bothering to know what I've been through! I'm sure that you don't even know my real name!" the goggle boy almost yelled as his eyes turned into crimson again.

Kari looked down in shame while Tai stared at his protégé with widen eyes since none of the first generation Digidestind have seen Davis' eyes change color before.

"Calm down Takato" Rika said in a soothing voice as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right…" Davis trailed off before taking a few deep breathes. "I'm fine now" he said, his eyes returning to its normal color.

"Come on, Gogglehead. Let's take a walk through the park to calm you down" the red head said as the duo get up and leave the café.

"Davis, will you ever forgive us?" Kari asks no one in particular while she stares at the retreating form of her former friend.

The next day, Davis was sitting at his desk being bored out of his mind. He finished another drawing and wanted to draw another drawing but the lunch bell was about to ring at any moment. The bell rang and all the students exit their classrooms and head for the cafeteria.

On his way to the cafeteria, Davis notices a familiar looking blue hair amongst the crowd and went to investigate it. When he get to his destination, it turns out the person was Henry. "Hey Henry. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school back at Shinjuku?" the goggle boy asks.

"Yamaki sent me here. Apparently some of the new Tamers were fighting a bunch of digimons and one managed to escape. Hypnos tracked its whereabouts and it ended up here in this school. Yamaki didn't want it to escape and cause havoc, so he told us experienced guys to go handle it" the half-Chinese boy explained.

"Oh… Hey do you want me to help you?".

"Sure, why not? I wasn't making much progress on my own" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

The duo walked down the hallways after Davis had bought a snack for himself. The search was silent at first but eventually the green tamer decided to say something. "Hey Takato, Rika told me about what happened when you guys were hanging out. Is it true that your other team treats you horribly?" he asks.

"It's true Henry. Every single word I said. It makes me wished that the incident never happened, that way I would still be at Shinjuku with you guys" Davis said sounding very depress.

"All of us first generation Tamers wished the same thing Takato. Nothing really felt right after what happened three years ago and you leaving made it even worse".

Davis opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted but someone screaming. The two tamers race to the source and saw a girl being attacked by a ghost like creature that was carrying a scythe. "Phantomon. No wonder the new guys accidentally let it escape. These guys are an illusive bunch" the goggle boy said as a crimson colored aura covered his fists.

"Takato wait! People outside Shinjuku can't know about us" Henry informed.

"Yamaki and his rules" Davis sighed as he pulls his hoodie over his head and Henry puts on his sunglasses and hangs his badge on his chest pocket.

The brunet sprints towards the scene and tackles the ghost digimon before it could attack the girl. "You okay?" he asks the girl.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" she responded shakily.

"Henry, get her out of here. I'll keep Phantomon busy" Davis said getting into a fighting stance.

"Go get him" the green tamer said as he picks up the terrified girl and carries her away from the fight.

Davis' eyes change to deep crimson and fangs grew inside his mouth. He charged at the ultimate and slide, narrowly missing Phantomon's scythe. The brunet quickly jumped up and punched the digimon's face, causing him to fly back a bit.

Phantomon was dazed from the blow giving Davis an opening. He grabbed the nearest object he could find, a trashcan, and throws it will all his might at the ultimate. It hits its target and the digimon fell to the ground hard. As Phantomon tries to get up, the goggle boy charged his fists with so much power that the aura could be clearly seen and if you look closely enough you could see that the aura is actually data.

Davis jumped towards Phantomon his fist pull back and in one swift swing, his arm went right through the ghost digimon. A split second later, the ultimate burst into data particles that flied away. The second generation of Digidestind and their digimons that came there earlier when they heard the scream were shocked by how easily their former leader beat Phantomon. But what sent fear down their spine was when he pulls of his hood, revealing his crimson eyes, sharp fangs and a sinister look he had on his face.

"I'm glad you still remembered how to fight. And I'm also impress that you didn't load his data like back in the old days" Henry mused as he keeps his sunglasses and badge.

"I didn't feel the need to do it" Davis shrugged as the best friends walk away from the area. "Are you going to go back to Hypnos?" he asks as his eyes and fangs return to normal.

"Got to, I'm the only agent in the area of the incident. So if I don't report back, Yamaki will have my head".

"Well there goes spending some quality time with my best friend. I wonder if Jeri or any of the others would go hang out with me" Davis mused as they walk down the hallway.

Meanwhile back with the Digidestind, they were still shocked by what they saw. They had never seen their former leader and friend look so menacing before. It was like the person they saw was an entirely different person. "Guys, I think we better tell the older generation about this" TK said.

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement and went back inside before the bell rang. Later after school, the first generation of Digidestind enters the computer lab and saw the younger generation with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Tai asks as he closes the door after everyone entered.

"Today we saw Davis and one of his Tamer friends fighting a Phatomon at lunch break" TK said.

"And?" Matt asks wondering where his younger brother was going with the conversation.

"Veemon wasn't the one fighting Phantomon, Davis literally fought the thing with his bare hands" Kari explained.

"And he didn't just fight it, he actually killed it!" Willis added.

"What! It's impossible for a human to kill a digimon with their own two hands!" Izzy gasps.

"That's not all, after the fight when we saw his face. He had crimson eyes and sharp fangs!" Yolie said, getting chills from remembering that look Davis had.

"Crimson eyes and fangs? What the hell is Davis hiding?!" Tai groaned in frustration.

"I don't know, but there's something I want you guys to see" Izzy said before typing something on his laptop. Everyone turned towards the red haired boy. "I searched the Shinjuku news archives for a person named Takato that Tai and Kari heard Rika called Davis and I found this" he said before turning his laptop around so everyone can see what was on it.

"Takato Matsuki, ten year old hero?" Tai read the headline on the newspaper clip out on the screen.

"Yeah and look at this photo of him and his friends. It looks familiar doesn't it?" the computer wiz said as he clicks on a picture to enlarge it.

The Digidestind gasps when they saw the picture, because the people in it are the same one in Davis' drawing of his team when they were working together. "The boy with the yellow goggles on his head is Takato Matsuki a.k.a. Davis Motomiya" Izzy informed.

"I knew that had to be Davis! Their goggles and how they wore it looked the same!" Tai exclaimed.

"But how do you know that's Davis, Izzy?" Kari asks.

"Adoption records I found when looking deeper into what happened to Takato" Izzy simply said.

"Adoption records? Why was he being adopted? In his drawing it showed that he had two happy and very much alive parents" TK asks.

"That's the part I don't know. A lot of information about Davis' past was either erased or classified by a group called Hypnos" Izzy said as types on his laptop.

"Didn't Davis' friends and that Yamaki guy work at Hypnos?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah they do. When I tried to access their systems to learn more about Tamers and what the group does, I stumbled across their personal files. See?" the red head said, as he showed them the members of Davis' old team.

"That file over there. Can you enlarge it?" Tai said, pointing to one of the files.

"Who's file? Ryo Akiyama?" Izzy said as he enlarges the profile picture.

"I can't believe it, he's still alive" Matt said beside Tai.

"You guys know him?" Sora asks.

"When we were younger we got captured by a digimon called Millenniummon. Ryo was the one that saved us and defeated Millenniummon" Tai explained.

"And I also met Ryo when I first came to the Digital World with Wormmon" Ken informed, Wormmon nodded his head.

"Ryo was called the Legendary Tamer by the Tamers and Hypnos" Izzy said. "While Davis is called the Tamer of Hazard" he finished.

"The Tamer of Hazard? Why was he called that?" TK asks.

"Don't know. That information was classified for some reason".

"Is there any more information that you can find that Hypnos hasn't classified?" Willis asks.

"Just this news report of Davis' last battle as a Tamer" Izzy said, pulling out a news report that was date three years ago.

"D-Reaper returns? What's a D-Reaper?" Kari asks.

"From what I can find, the D-Reaper is limiter program that deletes digimons when their numbers exceeds the preprogramed limit. But it evolved and tried to delete both the Digital World and the Human World but the Tamers stopped it"

"And three years ago it came back?" TK said.

"It did, and the Tamers stopped it like before but something happened when they fought it because in the report it said that their digimons were nowhere to be found and presumed deleted while the Tamers were badly injured and had to be sent to the hospital" Izzy said showing them a picture of a group of digimons fighting a giant pink blob.

"Tai didn't we saw Davis drawing this digimon when he was with Rika?" Kari said, pointing at a shaman woman wearing golden fox based armor.

"That's Sakuyamon she is the mega form of Renamon, who is partner to Rika Nonaka, The Ice Queen" the computer wiz said as he pulls out a personal file. "She was called that because of her cold hearted attitude and fighting style".

"Cold hearted attitude? Man, if you saw how she acted when she was with Davis you'd think the person that gave her that title must have been crazy" Tai said remembering the conversation Davis had with the red head.

"Hey Izzy, what is biomerging?" Sora asks while reading the file.

"It's a form of digivolution where the Tamers merge together with their digimons to achieve mega level. In both battles against the D-Reaper, only four people could do biomerge, which was Rika, Henry, Ryo and Davis" Izzy informed.

"They can merge with their digimons? Whoa that's cool. So who's Davis' mega form?" Willis asks.

"It's Gallantmon" the red head said while pointing at knight with white armor and a red cape wielding a lance and shield that was mounted on a mechanical dragon.

"A knight in shining armor, who would of thought?" Tai mused.

"Izzy, what is that symbol on his chest?" Cody asks.

"I don't know. I have never seen that symbol before" Izzy said as he turns the laptop around.

"Man, we digged up a lot of information about Davis but some of the important ones are locked because of Hypnos. There must be some way to get them" Tai groaned.

"There is a way" Ken said gaining everyone's attention. "Davis and his friends were the ones that had been through all of those things, meaning they know everything that happened in those events" he explained.

"Didn't you forget? Davis hates us for what we did and going up to him to say we're sorry isn't going to work" Tai said remembering what the young goggle boy said when Kari tried to apologies.

"We won't know unless we try" Ken said confidently.

Meanwhile outside the front gate of Odaiba Elementary, a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue sweatshirt, grey shorts and yellow goggles around her neck was staring at the building through her pink eyes. "We will meet again, brother" the girl said as a sinister smile crept onto her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, the second generation Digidestind was walking down the street that leads to Odaiba Elementary. They had agreed that they would ask Davis about the Tamers whether he liked it or not, but so far they had not seen hide nor hair of the brunet. After they split up and went to their classes, the bell rang but Davis did not come to class.

"I wonder why Davis isn't here" Kari whispered to the three boys. They shrugged their shoulders, also wondering where the goggle boy went. Mr. Hamasaki enters the classroom and says "Class we have a new student coming in today". The classroom door slides open and what comes inside shocks everyone.

A long haired brunet girl wearing a blue sweatshirt, grey shorts and a pair of yellow goggles around her neck stood in front of the class. "Hello, my name is Rei Matsuki. It's nice meeting all of you" she said with the same rasp in her voice like Davis.

Mr. Hamasaki wrote her name onto the blackboard before turning around and said "Take a seat behind TK".

TK, who sits beside Kari, raises his hand to show signal who the teacher was referring to. Rei walks to the desk behind him and sits down. Mr. Hamasaki checked for the attendance but he did not called out for Davis' name. "Mr. Hamasaki, you forgot about Davis" Kari pointed out.

"No I didn't Ms. Kamiya. I've been informed that Mr. Motomiya had been called to do an important errand and won't be at school for the entire day" the teacher said before starting the class. When the lunch bell rang, everyone left the classroom and head to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Kari, TK, Ken and Willis told Yolie and Cody about Davis' absents. "So Davis was called for something important? Something big must be happening at Hypnos if they're asking him to help them" Yolie said.

"But I wonder what it is? And why do they need Davis when they have so many other Tamers that are equally qualified" Cody said.

"We'll add that to the things we'll ask him when he comes back" TK said. At that same moment, Rei was walking by with a tray of food in hand and looking for somewhere to sit.

"Hey guys, who's that girl?" Yolie said, pointing to the brunet.

"That's Rei Matsuki, she just transferred to our class" Kari informed.

"Isn't Davis' real name Takato Matsuki? Could Rei be his sister? They're wearing the same type of clothes".

"I thought that too but in Davis' team drawing, it didn't show that he had siblings" Kari said as Rei walks up to their table.

"Is there any room for me?" the goggle girl asks while Yolie and Cody silently gasp from hearing how identical her voice was to Davis'.

"She talks just like Davis!" Yolie whispered to Kari.

"Weird isn't it?" Kari mused.

School continued like usual and soon the final bell rang. The second generation Digidestind was walking to the computer lab to meet with the older generation to discuss about their talk with Davis. While on their walk there the group came across Rei, who was in the middle of a talk with a teacher about something. The brunet spotted them and walks up to them after she had finished her conversation.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Rei asks.

"We were planning on going to the computer lab to meet with a few of our friends" TK said.

"Can I come with you guys? I need to get something from there".

"Sure!" Willis said.

"Thanks guys!" Rei cheered as she walks beside the group. They soon arrive at the computer lab and TK opens the door for everyone.

"Who's this?" Tai asks, confused by the mysterious girl and why she was there.

"This is Rei Matsuki, she's my new classmate and she said that she need to get something here" Kari explained.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Rei, giving everyone a polite bow.

"Don't worry, you weren't. Come in" Sora said with a kind smile on her face.

The goggle girl bow again to show her gratitude and walks to the table next to the computer Izzy was using. She searches the table for a while before standing up and with a disappointed look on her face. "It's not here. I guess I must have left it somewhere else" Rei sighed before leaving the computer lab.

"Now that that's over, we can get to the more important business" Tai said after the door was closed. "Did you manage to ask Davis about the Tamers?" he asks.

"No we didn't, because he had to go do some important errand" TK explained.

"Important errand? Sounds like Hypnos is involve" the brunet mused. Unbeknownst to the group, Rei was standing outside the door listening to their conversation with a sinister smile on her face.

"They're nothing like the Tamers. They're an insult compare to you" she said in an inhuman dual voice as she walks away from the computer lab. The brunet's smile widen to illogical lengths before letting out a maniacal laugh that echoed in the hallways.

Meanwhile, Davis was walking home from the train station. He was at Hypnos for the entire day with the other Tamers, both from his original team and the newer members. They were discussing about a strange discovery that they found in their scanners and were trying to figure out what it was.

"Man, I wonder what could it be" Davis asks no one particular with his hand on his chin.

"I don't know Davis, but it has to be serious if Yamaki did all those things for you" DemiVeemon said from his usual place on his partner's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess it is. I can't believe I'm being called a Tamer again. I thought I lost that title when Guilmon was taken away from me" the brunet mused as he takes out his badge. It was an ID card with the Hypnos logo in front of it and the name of the agent at the bottom.

Soon the duo arrived at the Motomiya apartment, which like usual was empty except for Davis' adoptive sister, Jun, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm home!" the goggle boy called out as he takes off his shoes.

"Hey there squirt. Mom and Dad have a lot of work to do so they won't be home tonight" Jun informed, not moving her focus away from the screen.

"Okay, I'll be in my room" Davis said as he walks into his room. The brunet puts his badge, D-3, D-Terminal and the new cellphone he gotten from Yamaki as for emergencies and to contact Hypnos, on his computer desk and sat down on his bed with DemiVeemon.

Suddenly, Davis' D-Terminal started beeping, indicating that it received an email. The brunet gets off the bed and picks up the device. He checks the sender ID to see who sent it and it says unknown sender. 'Odd, only those who have D-Terminal can message each other. Why is it unknown?' the goggle boy thought as he opens the email.

The email reads:

'It's been a while Tamer of Hazard. How are the Tamers?

-You're beloved sister'

Even though Davis did not have a sender ID, he could tell who the person was true the message. "It came back" he sighed as he closes his D-Terminal and puts it back on the computer table.

"What came back Davis?" DemiVeemon asks as his partner sits down on the bed.

"A past that won't let go" was all the brunet said as he had a distant look on his eyes that had turned crimson.

_The Tamer were lying on the floor, unconscious and all the digimons except for Impmon were gone._

_Takato, who was barely conscious, stares into the pink blob that was slowly dissolving around him. His gaze then fell upon his fallen friends and tears started to form in his eyes. 'Their gone. The digimons are all gone because of me. I'm so sorry Guilmon, I didn't mean to do it' he thought as the tears begin to stream down his face._

_Takato suddenly felt someone cupped his face and moved his head to face them. In front of the goggle boy was a young girl short unruly hair like his own and pink eyes. The boy could feel his face getting warmer, because the girl in front of him was completely naked. "Why are you crying?" she asks using 'its' voice as she slowly lift his head to level with her eyes._

"_Because I'm a monster. Hazard only destroys and that's what I did" he cried._

"_You will if you let it control you. You are the Tamer of Hazard, you must show control. When you do miracles will happen" the girl said in a kind and caring voice that he did not expect to come from her._

"_Why are you telling me this? You're dissolving because of what I did. There is no reason for you to care" Takato said, confused and extremely exhausted from the fighting earlier._

"_I know there is no reason for me to care, it would be illogical to do so but yet I do" she mused as she moves closer to the injured boy. Suddenly their lips meet and they hold each other closer. They broke their kiss to catch their breath as they look into each other's eyes. "I must go Tamer of Hazard. But we will meet again, brother" she said as she slowly lay Takato back onto the floor and get up. She turns around and walks towards where her Mother D-Reaper form used to be; now a vortex that leads to oblivion._

_Takato stares at the girl's retreating form before finally succumbing to his injuries._

Davis thought she had been destroyed and tried to love someone else but it ended with him being betrayed from that very person. "I guess I can never get rid of you sister" he mumbled, a smile formed on his face.

"Davis?" DemiVeemon asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh sorry Vee, I was lost in old memories" Davis said before getting up to make dinner for himself and his partner. 'Can't wait for tomorrow' he thought happily, not noticing his eyes were still crimson instead of brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There was no school that day and the Digidestind planned on cornering Davis at his apartment to get answer about the goggle boy's past. Right now, Tai, Kari and their digimons were waiting outside their apartment for everyone else to arrive. It was quite early in the morning, so the foursome was not worried that the brunet would leave since they knew he liked to sleep in when there was no school.

Thus the reason they became shocked to see Davis leaving his apartment with DemiVeemon on his shoulder. The group follows the duo as they went to the elevator and left the apartment building. "Kari, tell everyone that Davis is going somewhere and we're tailing him" Tai said as they hide behind a sign when Davis turned around.

The younger Kamiya nodded her head before sending a message to the other Digidestind. A moment later they received an email from Izzy, telling them that the rest of the group will catch up with them later. They continued to follow Davis and DemiVeemon until the duo stopped in front of a florist and went inside.

As the siblings waited for their former friends to come out, the others were slowly arriving to the hiding spot. "Tai, where's Davis?" Sora asks, looking around for the goggle boy.

"He went inside the florist for some reason and hasn't come out yet" Tai explained. Just as he said that, Davis comes out with a bouquet of pink and red flowers and a smile on his face. The brunet began to walks down the street and soon was at Odaiba Park. He walks to one of the benches and sits down, while the Digidestind hides in the nearby bushes.

"You seem really happy" DemiVeemon commented as he jumps off his partner's shoulder and sits down beside him.

"That's because I am" Davis said, smiling brightly. The brunet received another email from Rei, saying that she wanted to meet with him at Odaiba Park.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and voice said "Guess who?".

Davis said nothing; instead he pulls the person over the bench and hugs them very closely. "You look as beautiful as ever" he mused, as his crimson eyes met with Rei's pink ones.

"And the same for you" she said with a loving smile.

"I bought these for you. They're your favorite" Davis said as he breaks the hug and hands the bouquet to the girl.

"How thoughtful of you brother" Rei said, taking the flowers and smells them.

"That's just who I am sis" the goggle boy said as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist while her arms were around his neck.

The lovers shared a very passionate kiss as they bring each other into a tight hug. Soon their tongues enter their mouth in a passionate battle for dominance while their hands search each other's bodies and moans of pleasure filled the air.

Davis broke the kiss and stared at Rei's eyes before saying "We should stop here before someone sees us".

"Someone has seen us brother" she said gesturing to the bench beside them.

The goggle boy turned his head and saw DemiVeemon staring at them with a shock expression on his face. He rubs the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I guess you're right sis. Come on, let get out of here" the burnet said as he picks up his partner and leave with Rei.

Meanwhile, the Digidestind stared at the retreating duo with looks of disbelief in their eyes and a blush on their faces from hearing the moans. "Did you guys just saw that?" Tai asks dumbfounded by the event.

"We see it but I don't think we could believe it" Matt said, standing beside the brunet.

"Who'd thought that Davis and Rei knew each other, let alone be in love with each other" TK said.

"Do you think she's a Tamer like Davis and his friends?" Sora asks no one in particular.

"No she isn't, I checked Hypnos' lists of Tamers and Rei's name isn't in there" Izzy said.

"Then how did they meet and why does she have his real last name?" Yolie asks.

"I don't know, but there's something weird going on here and I want to know what it is" Tai said, leaving the hiding spot to follow the couple.

The trio when to a pizza parlor and sits down at a booth near the window while the Digidestind sat at a nearby booth. After they ordered their meal, the couple started talking about what had happened for the past three years. "So sis, how did you manage to come back? I thought the Juggernaut Program I accidentally opened using the Hazard would have destroyed you completely?" Davis said as he takes out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"You know me brother. Juggernaut couldn't fully defeat me the first time, so why should it work that time" Rei said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Juggernaut? Isn't that the program the Tamers used to defeat the D-Reaper?" Kari said, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I guess I thought for the worst again. Why do I keep doing that?" Davis mused as their sodas arrived.

"I don't know brother, but it's what make you who you are thus I don't complain about it" Rei said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah it does make me who I am doesn't it?" the goggle boy sighed. "Rei, I'm really sorry" he apologies while looking down.

"Sorry about what brother?".

"After you disappeared and I moved to Odaiba, I tried to move on and love someone else. I tried so hard at it that I really started having feeling for her but I heard her and my friends say horrible things about me. I broke our promise to each other three years ago and got my heartbroken. I was such an idiot; will you forgive me for breaking our promise?"

"Brother, it's understandable why you broke our promise. Instead of receiving forgiveness for something you didn't do wrong but you should be getting pity from what had happened to you. I met the Digidestind and I have to say, they're horrible people, the Tamers would never treat you the way they treat you even after you nearly killed them twice" Rei said as she puts her hand onto Davis' hand.

This statement made the group gasps in shock. They had never tried to learn about their former leader, they even talk bad about him after he had saved their lives in many occasions but his former team had always treated him as a friend even though he almost killed them.

"We're horrible friends aren't we?" TK said, looking down in shame. No one answered but they all knew that it was true.

"Thanks Rei, you're the best" Davis said as their pizza finally arrived. The duo manages to eat a few slices before DemiVeemon ate it all. After eating and paying for the meal, they leave the pizza parlor but did not get far before Davis' Hypnos issued cellphone started ringing.

"This is Takato" Davis said to the receiver since he preferred to be called by his real name from his old friends.

"Takato, the Monster Makers manage to discover some new information about the strange readings. Get back to Hypnos for debriefing" Yamaki said at the other end.

"Will do, Yamaki" the goggle boy said before closing his cellphone and turns towards Rei. "I'm sorry sis, Yamaki needs me at Hypnos. Important Tamers stuff, I hope you can understand" he said with a sad look on his face.

"I do, brother. Go, I'm sure it has to be important" Rei said before she kisses Davis on the cheek. "And when you get back, we can have a little fun" she whispered seductively to his ear.

"I like that idea" Davis said with a grin before leaving to go to the train station while Rei went the other way.

At that same moment the Digidestind came out of the pizza parlor and saw the couple leaving to two different directions. "Where are they going?" Yolie asks as the two disappear from sight.

"Don't know but one thing is for sure, there's more to the Tamers than we thought" Tai said before the group scattered to their separate ways.

A moment later, Davis enters the Government Metropolis Building and was stopped by a security checkpoint. With a flash of his ID badge, the goggle boy got through the checkpoint with ease and heads to the elevator to go to Hypnos. After a long elevator ride, he reaches the highest floor, Hypnos Headquarters.

The brunet walks to the meeting room to get debriefed on the new discovery. Upon entering the meeting room, he was greeted by a group of humans and digimons.

"Hey Takato, DemiVeemon" greeted Kai standing next his partner, BlackAgumon.

"Hi Kai, BlackAgumon" both Davis and DemiVeemon said in unison.

"What happened? We expected you to be here a little earlier" asks Minami, who was petting her partner, Seasarmon.

"Sorry about that, I was busy doing something when Yamaki called" Davis said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you done with the small talk yet? We have something important that needs your attention" Yamaki said with Wizardmon, Candlemon's champion form, beside him.

"Sorry about that" said the three tamers.

"Good, Riley show them what we found" the blond ordered.

"Right" Riley said as she types on a computer. The monitor at the front of the room showed a map of Shinjuku and the cities that surround it. "After a lot of researching, we manage to track down the readings to two different locations. Both these signals seem to be coming from Odaiba for some reason. One of the signals are mobile, suggesting that it may have been a living life form while the bigger one is stationary and growing suggesting that it hasn't fully bio-emerged yet".

"Are these signals considered a threat?" Henry asks.

"We don't know yet Mr. Wong, but if that signal continues to grow, I suggest that we go and investigate the problem first hand" said Datamon, Riley's partner.

"What about that smaller signal? What are we going to do about that?" Rika asks, leaning against the wall.

"We haven't fully managed to figure out what that signal is, but it seems like it's not that big of a threat. The Digidestind can easily handle the problem on their own but if needed, we could send a Tamer to aid them with it" Tally said typing away on her computer.

"Help those jerks? No way we're doing that!" The Ice Queen said with venom, remembering how Davis lashed out at his supposed friends.

"Yeah, chumley save their lives and help save the world again and they treat him like they saved the world and he did nothing!" Kazu said. Rika had told the other Tamers about what happened when they were at the café and they were furious at the Digidestind for what they did.

"I know that you don't like that idea but our job is to protect both the Real World and the Digital World. We have to stop the threat from getting out of hand no matter how much you hate the Digidestind" Yamaki said in his usual straight to business attitude.

The Tamers groaned, still not liking the idea of help the Digidestind but nodded their heads nonetheless. "Guys, I don't think you should worry about the threat" Davis said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What makes you say that Takato?" asks Henry, sitting in front of his laptop beside Riley and Tally.

"Firstly, I don't you guys to get angry or any but that smaller signal on the screen is the D-Reaper" the goggle boy started. Everyone in the room had a shocked expression, while Jeri had a sad look on her face.

"How do you know that Gogglehead?" Rika asks, pushing herself off the wall and walking up to the brunet.

"Because I met her earlier and I'm telling you guys, she wants to be a good guy. A normal person" Davis pleaded, hoping his old team would agree with him.

"But how can you be so sure she changed for the better Takato?" Ryo asks, not wanting to fight the D-Reaper again.

"Cause I believe everyone deserves a second chance and if you guys still don't like the idea don't worry, if she does anything wrong I'll personally delete her myself" Davis reassured.

Everyone was silent as they think over what the goggle boy said, and then Henry said "Takato had saved the world multiple times because of his leadership and better judgment. If he says that the D-Reaper has changed then I agree with him too".

The other Tamers slowly but surely, nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well, we will be putting the D-Reaper under probation and Takato will be keeping a close eye on it to make sure it truly has changed" Yamaki said.

The Tamers leave Hypnos to go back to their respected homes while Davis and DemiVeemon went to the train station to go back to Odaiba. After a long train ride, the duo arrived back at Odaiba and was now heading to the Motomiya apartment. The goggle boy had email Rei, telling her to meet him at his apartment to inform her about the meeting.

A moment later, they were walking down the hallway to the Motomiya apartment and saw Rei standing outside the front door. "Sorry to keep you waiting sis" Davis said as he takes out his house keys.

"I didn't mind brother. I always have time for you" she said seductively as they walk into the apartment.

"I like to hear that. Oh yeah sis, I told the Tamers about you" the goggle boy said as DemiVeemon jumps off his shoulder to go watch TV at the living room.

"And how did they take it?" Rei said, sounding a little worried.

"They're sort of okay with it and Yamaki had put you on probation with me as your probation officer, meaning I have to watch everything you do for the entire probation period" Davis said as he takes off his shoes and walks deeper into the apartment.

"I like the sound off that. How about we continued what we started at the park to celebrate?" Rei said before kissing Davis on the lips.

"Why not? Jun is hanging out at her friend's house and my adoptive parents are always working" the goggle boy said after they broke the kiss. They kiss again, this time with more passion as their mouths parted slightly and their tongues battle inside each other's mouths. The couple's hands searched their bodies while moans of pleasure surround them.

Slowly they made their way into Davis' bedroom and close the door behind them. Once inside, the goggle boy paused their kiss and pulls off Rei's sweatshirt, revealing her breasts that were slightly larger for a girl her size. "You've really grown since the last time I saw you" he said as he message her right breast while kissing and nibbling the side of her neck.

"I did it for you brother" Rei said in between moans. The brunet boy stops his nibbling as she pulls off his shirt and jacket, showing his muscles that came from playing soccer and dodging attack from dangerous digimons.

"You're all too kind sis" Davis said as he licks her left breast before sucking on it. Moans of pleasure escape Rei's mouth as she presses the other's head closer to her breast. They slowly moved to the bed with the goggle boy on top. Davis pulls off the girl's shorts, revealing her womanhood.

Rei's eyes widen as she lets out a gasp from the other brunet's finger penetrating her area. Moans filled the room as Davis pulls his finger in and out from her pussy. The brunet girl was becoming jagged as the goggle boy inserts another finger inside her. "I can't wait any more brother. Please put it inside me" Rei panted, staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Anything for you sis" Davis said as he pulls off his shorts, showing his manhood.

"Oh my, brother" she gasps, staring at the goggle boy's member. He pulls his fingers out of her womanhood and aims his rod in front of it. The brunet boy shoves his dick deep into her, making Rei gasps as tears form in her eyes. "P-Please… Keep going" she whimpered as she hugs Davis closely.

The goggle boy nodded his head before pulling his manhood in and out her. Slowly his pace increased with every pushed and he soon couldn't hold it in anymore. "Rei, I'm coming!" Davis moaned.

"Do it inside me brother!" Rei moaned with her nails digging into the goggle boy's shoulders.

After a few more shoves, he could not hold it any more. "Rei, I'm coming!" he moaned, releasing his cum inside her.

"Brother!" Rei moaned, arching her back as the feeling of pure pleasure filled her.

Davis pulls his member out of her and lies down beside the girl. "I love you sis" he said feeling exhausted.

Suddenly he felt something pressing against manhood and saw Rei rubbing her cum soaked vagina on his member. "I've waited three years to be with you brother. Three years to do this" she whispered lustfully as she lowers herself onto his rod and started moving up and down on it.

Even though he was exhausted from their previous activities, he could feel his energy coming back as his teeth grow into fangs. Davis puts his hands on her hips and thrusts himself deeper and faster into her. He then changes position with him on top and her on her knees and her head on the pillow while continuing to thrusts his member deeper into her.

Davis could feel himself about to cum and pulls his manhood out of her before thrusting it into her butthole. Rei gasps with tears in her eyes as she clutched to bedsheets. "Shh… Relax, it'll get better" the goggle boy whispered into her ear before nibbling her neck.

The brunet girl whimpered as he pulls his member in and out of her. "I'm coming!" Davis moaned as he released a load of cum into her.

"Me too, brother!" Rei moaned releasing her juices all over the sheets.

They lie down on the bed with Davis still inside her, truly exhausted. "I love you Rei" the goggle boy said, kissing the back of her head.

"I love you too Takato" Rei said before falling asleep. Davis smiled at her before using the last of his energy to pull the blanket over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day, Davis slowly opened his eyes to see Rei hugging his arm that was wrapped around her. He pulls his arm back and tries to get up but something was holding down on his member. Looking down, the goggle boy blushed when he saw that his rod was still inside the girl. He slowly pulls himself out of her hoping not to wake her up but other than a few moans, she was still asleep.

Once he was off the bed, he turns around and smiles at Rei, who was sleep soundly with a smile on her face. Davis bents down and kiss her forehead before heading to the bathroom to get washed up. A moment later he comes out to see Rei awake but struggling to stand up properly.

"You shouldn't be walking on your own" the goggle boy said as he picks her up bridal style.

"I guess I shouldn't after what we did last night" Rei said as she kisses Davis on the lips.

"Come on let get you washed up" he said, carrying her into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Later, they walk into the living room dressed for the day. As the couple got there, they notice that DemiVeemon was not in the living room any more.

"Hey Vee, where are you buddy?" Davis called out.

"Over here Davis!" a voice said from the kitchen. The couple walks into the kitchen to see a very hungry DemiVeemon sitting on the kitchen table, because after the battle with MaloMyotismon digimons have become known around the world and since the Motomiya's did not want DemiVeemon to eat all the food, they put it in areas that were outside the little dragon's reach.

"Sorry to keep you waiting buddy. Rei and I were a little tired when we woke up" Davis said as he went to the cupboard and takes out three cups of instant noodles.

"I know, I can hear you two exercising from the living room" DemiVeemon said as he jumps into Rei's arms.

"Really? I guess we were lucky that no one else was here last night" the goggle boy laughed nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

After the instant noodles were cooked, the trio sits together at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast in silence. But the silence was short lived when Davis' cellphone started ringing. He takes it out and answers "Takato speaking".

"Takato, this is Yamaki. That signal from yesterday is growing and we're detecting several smaller signals appearing in the city. You and Digidestind have to contained the situation while the other Tamers try to get to there as soon as they can" said the person on the other end.

"I'm on it Yamaki" Davis said before hanging up the phone. He turns towards the other two at the table and says "There are unknown creatures appearing across the city. We need to go and handle this problem".

DemiVeemon and Rei nodded their heads and quickly finished their breakfast. Soon the trio leaves the apartment and head to where the signals were coming from. The cellphones that Hypnos gives to their field agents were connected to their radars allowing them to get to the scene before anyone can get harm.

A moment later, they arrive at the location to see the Digidestind and their digimons fighting a group of big demon creatures called Arkadimon. Davis pulls up his hoodie and puts on his badge while DemiVeemon jumps off his shoulder and digivolves into Veemon.

"Rei stay at a safe distance, Vee and I will handle those digimons" the goggle boy said as he takes out his D-3 and chooses the Digiegg of Miracles. "Golden Armor Energize!" he called out while running to the battlefield.

"Veemon golden armor digivolves to… Magnamon!"

Davis grabs onto the Royal Knight's hand and gets thrown to the nearest Arkadimon. The goggle boy charges his fists and punches his fist straight through the digimon killing it instantly.

"Whoa did Davis just kill that thing with his fists? Man, our mega and ultimate level digimons are struggling to fight these things" Tai said while Magnamon fired his missiles at two more Arkadimons, killing them on the spot.

"Dark Shot, Tee Dia, Emerald Blaze!" called out several voices and an orange missile, a barrage of flaming arrows and a pillar of green flame came and knocked three Arkadimons back.

The Digidestind turned towards the source and saw Kai standing on his partner SkullGreymon, Minami and Alice riding their partners Seasarmon and Cerberumon. "Sorry we were late. We missed the earlier train to Odaiba" Kai said as he gets down from his partner.

"Who are these guys?" Sora asks no one in particular as they walk up to the bigger group.

"We're part of the newer Tamers. The older guys should be here right about…" Kai trailed off before a ball of energy fly past the group and hits an Arkadimon, heavily injuring it. "…Now" he finished as a black Hypnos van drifts it way into the scene.

"Damn it, Ryo! Can't you ever get us to the fight without getting us killed on the way?!" Rika yelled as the first generation Tamers get out of the van.

"At least I got us here didn't I?" Ryo mused as he walks to the back of the van.

Inside the van, there was a variety of weapons and equipment. Ever since the second battle with the D-Reaper, Hypnos had been making a weapons and equipment that was based of Grani to compensate the fact that the Tamers had lost their digimons.

"Come on guys, let's focus on stopping the Arkadimons" Henry said as he takes out his laptop. Kazu and Kenta take out a cannon and aim it at the Arkadimons. "I hope this prototype Yuggoth cannon can withstand constant use like Grani's version" the Chinese boy said as the duo fires the cannon again destroying a few Arkadimon.

"Looks like it's doing fine to me" Rika said as she takes out a baton. With a press of a button, the baton extends itself into a staff that was made of Chrome Digizoid. The red head charges at two rookie level Arkadimon. They attack her using their claws but she block the attacks with the ends of staff and pushes them back before hitting the head off one of them and then stabbing her staff through the other one, both dissolve into data.

"Corona Destroyer!" a voice called out as a big blast of energy came down and destroyed a champion level Arkadimon. Everyone turns to the source and saw Beelzemon Blast Mode flying down with both his twin partners on his shoulders.

"Sorry to drop in so late, but the twins insisted to come and help" Beelzemon said as he sets down his partners, Ai and Mako.

"Better late than never!" Davis called out from the battlefield as he snaps the neck of a rookie level Arkadimon.

"Hi Takato!" Ai and Mako called out in unison as they wave to the goggle boy.

The Digidestind stare at the Tamers dumbfounded. They had more and stronger digimons than the other group but they were struggling with the Arkadimons while the Tamers were at equal grounds with the attacking digimons. "Hey Tai, are you and your group just going to stand there and watch us win this fight or are you going to pitch in huh?" Ryo said as he takes out a handle and press a button, releasing a blade of data.

This shakes the Digidestind out of their stupor and they order their digimons to help with the fight. WarGreymon wrestles with a champion level Arkadimon while SkullGreymon swats two rookie level Arkadimon away from the mega and fires his Dark Shot at another champion, deleting it.

MetalGarurumon attack a few rookie level Arkadimon with his Metal Wolf Claw, freezing them into place that way Beelzemon could destroyed them with his Corona Blaster.

Davis and Magnamon were punching Arkadimon left and right, destroying them as they went until there were only two champion levels left. The duo grabs them by the head and throws them at each other before charging at them with their fists pull back. They drive their fists straight through the Arkadimons and met each other at the other side.

"Well that takes care of that" Davis said as he and Magnamon walk back to the group.

"Wait, let me do a quick scan of the area" Henry said as he types on his laptop. "Well it seems like we defeated all of the Arkadimons… Wait what's that?" he said, typing some more on his laptop. "Guys, there's something big coming our way!" the Chinese boy called out a moment later.

Suddenly a giant monster lands onto the ground with tremendous force, destroying the floor. "That's an ultimate level Arkadimon. Be careful guys, we struggle just fighting rookie and champion level versions of this thing" Izzy said typing on his laptop.

Davis and Magnamon, being the closest to the ultimate, charge at him preparing to strike but he simply backhands the goggle boy away before hitting the Royal Knight so hard it made some of his armor brake as he hits the ground. "No, Magnamon!" the brunet called out as he runs up to his partner's side.

"Davis…" Magnamon trailed off, barely managing to keep his eyes open.

"Not you too Magnamon! I already lost Guilmon, I can't lose you!" Davis cried with tears in his eyes, holding his partner in his arms.

"Gogglehead, watch out!" Rika called out as the Arkadimon slowly approached the duo. As the digimon prepares to strike, a blast of energy came out of nowhere and knocks the creature back.

Looking up, everyone saw a crimson mechanical dragon fly down into the battlefield. "Grani!" Davis said, happy to see his old friend again.

"It is good to see you again Tamer of Hazard" Grani said landing next to the duo.

"Grani, I need your help! Magnamon is seriously hurt and I don't want to lose him!" the goggle boy pleaded.

"Do not worry Tamer of Hazard, I will give my power to your partner" the mechanical dragon said before glowing crimson while Magnamon began to glow a golden light.

"Magnamon hazard digivolves to… HazardMagnamon!"

Standing at Magnamon place was a digimon that had armor like Magnamon X except he had Grani's head at his chest and wings at his back. His armor was also deep crimson with golden outlines and on Grani's head there was the symbol of Hazard with the symbol of Miracles in the middle triangle.

"HazardMagnamon…" Davis trailed off, staring at his newly evolved partner with awe. "Thank you Grani".

A roar brought everyone's attention back to the ultimate level Arkadimon, who was furious from Grani's attack. "Stay back Davis, let me handle this guy" HazardMagnamon said as he takes a few step forwards. Suddenly the knight disappears in a crimson and gold blur and reappears in front of Arkadimon before giving it a powerful uppercut that knocks it back a few paces.

He disappears again and materializes behind the creature and kicks the back of its head and then fazed to its left and punches the left side of it before teleporting to its right and kicking it squarely on its side, causing the Arkadimon to its knees. HazardMagnamon materializes in front of the ultimate before opening Grani's dragon head and charging it. "Hazard Cannon!" he called out as he fires a blast of crimson and gold energy at the creature, deleting it instantly.

HazardMagnamon de-digivolves back into Veemon and Grani as Davis runs up to greet them. "You guys did it!" the goggle boy cheered as he hugs his partner.

"It was nothing" the little dragon said.

"Man, I wish I could help you guys but even with the Hazard I can't do much" Davis said, looking down. A bright light appeared in front of him and catching the brunet's attention. The light soon died down and now floating in front of him was his old D-Power.

"My D-Power, but it was destroyed three years ago" the goggle boy said before he gets tackled by a big crimson mass.

"Takatomon!" the creature cheered, sitting on the brunet.

"No way… Guilmon?" Davis gasps looking at the saurian above him with widen eyes. "Guilmon, it is you!" he cheered hugging his old partner in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it, Guilmon's back. But if he's back then…" Henry trailed off before a light appeared in front of him and transform into his D-Power.

"Hey there Henry, you miss me?" said a voice above the Chinese boy as he felt something heavy land on his head.

"Ever since you disappeared three years ago" Henry mused, lifting his partner off his head and into his arms.

The other first generation Tamers also got back their D-Powers and their digimon partners. The Digidestind smiled at the reunion while Rei walks up to Davis and his partners.

"The Digi-Gnomes must have heard your wish" the brunet girl said smiling at the small group.

"They did, and now I have Guilmon back. This is the best day of my life" the goggle boy said, petting Guilmon's head while Veemon sits on his shoulder.

"The best day, hmm? How about I make it a little better" Rei whispered seductively to him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm up for another fun night" Davis mused before putting his hands on hips and kissing her passionately on the lips. Their kiss was soon interrupted by someone coughing and the couple turns their heads to the source. They saw that everyone was staring at the duo with different kinds of expression, the Tamers were a look of amusement while the Digidestind stared with slight shock since they were still not used to seeing the lovers kissing so openly.

"I guess we know why you trust her so much Gogglehead" Rika smirked, standing beside her partner, Renamon.

"Uh… Yeah" Davis laughed nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"Who'd thought that the D-Reaper and the Tamer of Hazard were in love with each other?" Ryo mused.

"I didn't expect to the D-Reaper to look so girly" Terriermon commented on top of his partner's head.

"A lot has changed in three years" Henry said as he keeps his laptop.

"Wait, isn't the D-Reaper the one that tried to kill you guys and destroy the Real World? Why are you guys mad or angry that it's back?" Kari asks the Tamers.

"That's because we are more than willing to give people second chances. Everyone in our team had made mistakes and we learn to accept those mistakes. You guys should learn to accept others, Princess" Rika said as she retracts her staff into a baton and keeps it.

Davis and Rei, who were watching all of this, were smiling from the things the Tamers said. "I told you they were okay with it" the goggle boy said, kissing the brunet girl's forehead.

"Hi, my name's Guilmon. What's yours?" Guilmon asks, walking up to Rei and extending his claw to her.

"The name's Rei, Rei Matsuki" the brunet girl said, shaking the saurian's claw.

The foursome climbs onto Grani to ride back to the Motomiya apartment. "Takato! Yamaki just called! He says that we're going to bring some equipment investigate the signal here tomorrow and wants to know where we can put it!" Henry called out as he runs up to the mechanical dragon.

"Tell him to bring it to my apartment. My adoptive family is barely home most of the time, so it wouldn't be a problem" Davis said before Grani took off and following the goggle boy's directions home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day, the Digidestind were walking to school while Davis and Rei use Grani to fly them there quickly. The school period went at a slow and uneventful pace as the couple flirt with each other whenever there was not a teacher around to disturb their fun. The lunch bell soon rang and everyone went to the cafeteria.

The second generation of Digidestind was going to their usual table with their food in hand but they were surprise to see Davis and Rei sitting there, flirting with each other as usual. "What are they doing there?" Yolie asks, as they walk up to the table.

"Hey can we sit here?" TK asks, hoping that Davis had forgiven them.

"Normally I would say no" the goggle boy started, wrapping an arm over Rei's shoulders. "But there something that I need to tell you" he finished as the expression on his face turned from happy and cheery to deadly serious.

"What do you mean? What do you want to tell us?" Ken asks as the group sits down at the table.

"It's about what happened yesterday" Rei stated. "The Arkadimons came from a larger source that, as far as we know is coming from an area that is outside both the Digital World and the Real World. Its power is incredibly high and Yamaki has ordered us to request for your assistance" she explained.

"And what makes you think that we'll help you?" TK said, not wanting to make it look like that the Digidestind desperately want Davis to come back to the team, even though they do.

"Hey, we said that Yamaki's orders were the reason we're sitting at this table right now. If it were up to us, we'd left the moment we saw your faces" the goggle boy said coldly.

"Fine, we'll help you with the signal since this city is under our protection" the blond said, still trying to keep the tough guy persona.

"Okay, come at my house after school and we'll tell you everything we know about the problem" Davis said before going back to eating his lunch. They went class and soon the final bell rang. When they got out into the schoolyard, Davis and Rei met up with Guilmon and Veemon, who was sitting on top of the red saurian. They waited for Grani to arrive and bring them to the Motomiya apartment.

During their wait the Digidestind, both older and younger generation walks up to the foursome. "So you guys wanted our help?" Tai asks.

"Yeah, we were ordered by Yamaki to ask you guys" Davis said.

"Don't worry; we'll help you guys as much as we can".

"That's good to hear" the goggle boy said as Grani lands down onto the schoolyard. "Our rides here, so see you guys back at my house" he said as he, Rei and his two digimon partners climbed onto the mechanical dragon.

"Wait, we don't get to ride with you?" Matt asks while Grani slowly gets off the ground and flies to a designated location. "A no, then?" the blond sighed as the group leaves Odaiba Elementary and heads to the Motomiya apartment. A moment later, they arrive outside the apartment building but it had several black vans parked outside.

The Digidestind walked up the stairs to the apartment and saw two men wearing suits standing in front of the door. The group walks up to the apartment door but was stopped by the agents. "Hey what gives? We were asked to come and help" Tai said.

"You heard the mooks, gentlemen. Move aside, these guys were called here by Yamaki" said a voice behind the group. They turn around to see Impmon walking to the apartment with his twin tamers.

"Yes sir" the men said before opening the door and letting the group inside.

"Thanks for helping us get in Impmon" Tai said as they take off their shoes.

"Actually, I couldn't care less about you schmuck after what you guys did to Takato being one of his friends and all. But I work for Hypnos and I have to do whatever Yamaki tells me to do" the imp digimon huffed before walking to the living room with his partners.

"Man, do all the Tamers hate us?" the brunet sighed as they too went to the living room. When the group got there, they saw several server banks connected to various types of equipment and the tech savvy Tamers were busy either typing on their laptops or passing research results to one another.

"Izzy would fit right at home with these guys" Matt commented, noticing how the said red head was admiring the new technology around him.

Suddenly the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air, which made the Digidestind turns towards the kitchen. "Breads ready everyone! Get them while their still fresh!" Davis said as he, Guilmon and Rei walks out of the kitchen with trays of bread in hand.

The Tamers stopped what they were going and walk to the dining table to have some food. "Davis, we didn't know you could bake?" Ken said as he takes a loaf of bread.

"I learned it from working with my parents at our family bakery, the Matsuki Bakery" Davis said as he takes off his apron.

"Man, this bread is delicious" Tai said, eating several loafs of bread.

"Well thank you, it's my family's specialty called Guilmon bread. It's shaped after Guilmon".

"Now that everyone has eaten, we should get back to work" Yamaki said, flicking his lighter like usual. The Tamers nodded their heads and went back to researching the signal.

"Hey, is there a place I can set up my laptop?" Izzy asks as he takes out his yellow laptop from his bag.

"Anywhere as long as you're in the living room, that way we can run ideas and results with you at a real time basis" Henry said as he types on his laptop.

Nodding his head, the red head sets his laptop on the coffee table and gets to work.

Meanwhile at the rest of the apartment, the Digidestind were trying to get to know the Tamers and were surprise that most of the team members at first hated each other but were now the best of friends. They even more shocked when they learned about what Impmon did before he joined the Tamers and how Davis reacted to it.

"So he literally turned Guilmon into a monster? Man, that even worse than when I turned Agumon in an uncontrollable SkullGreymon" Tai sighed from his conversation with Ryo.

"That's what I heard from the other Tamers. I never really seen Megidramon up in person but I could feel the destructive energy that came from him and I was at the Northern Plateau at the time" the Legendary Tamer explained.

"His power makes Millenniummon sound weak. I'm amaze he could keep it all contained" Tai said, staring at his protégé and Rei as they watch Guilmon and Veemon play together.

"Yeah a real miracle" Ryo mused.

"Guys, we manage to find something!" Izzy called out from the living room. Everyone enters the room and gathers around the techies.

"What did you found?" Yamaki asks.

"We have managed to pinpoint the location of the signal" Datamon said as he projects a holographic map for everyone to see.

"It's at the harbor were we fought Armageddamon" Izzy said pointing at the water just a distance away from the harbor.

"Why would it be there?" Tai asks.

"We don't know yet, but the energy that is coming from the signal has reached a dangerous level. We need to get there now" Riley said, showing the energy readings onto the holographic map.

The Tamers and Digidestind nodded their heads and quickly left the apartment. Once outside the apartment building, they digivolved their digimons and mounted them while Davis, Rei and his partners ride Grani to the harbor. A moment later, they all arrive at the Odaiba Harbor just in time to see a tear appear in the sky.

"What is that?" Kazu asks no one in particular as he gets off his partner.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air and a giant insect like creature comes out of the tear. "I can't believe it. It's Armagaddamon, but how? He was sealed away into the Omni Sword" Ken gasps.

"Juggernaut" said a voice. Everyone turned their attention towards the source, which was Rei. "It's the Juggernaut program. I used it to come back to the Human World. I guess Armagaddamon found a way to use it too" she explained.

"If Armagaddamon had used that to come back, then we can't seal him away again. We have to delete him in order to protect the Human World" Tai said.

"But how, Tai? Last time we fought him, he beat our most powerful digimons like they were nothing" Kari said.

"Maybe you guys need more powerful digimons on your side. Right, guys?" Davis called out to his fellow Tamers.

"Let's take this over size bug down" Rika smirked as she takes out her D-Power.

The goggle boy takes out his D-Terminal and choices the Digiegg of Miracles before raising his D-3 into the air and said "Golden Digi-armor Energize!".

"Veemon golden armor digivolves to… Magnamon!"

"Magnamon hazard digivolves to… HazardMagnamon!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" called out Davis, Henry, Rika and Ryo.

"Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to… Justimon!"

"Just like old times huh guys?" Gallantmon mused in Davis' voice.

"Uh huh, now let's finish this guy" MegaGargomon said as he flies into the battlefield.

Armagaddamon fired waves of energy at the megas charging at it but they manage to dodge all of them. MegaGargomon fires his Gargo Missiles at its face both hitting their target, causing to back away a bit. Gallantmon took this as an opening and used his Shield of the Just on one its legs knocking it off balance.

Justimon jumps onto Armagaddamon's back and hit it with Thunderclap, preventing the powerful mega getting up right away. Sakuyamon then flies in front of it and attack it with her Amethyst Wind before HazardMagnamon came unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks all over its body.

"No way, their actually hurting Armagaddamon" Izzy gasps. He, the other Tamers and Digidestind and their digimons were watching the fight from the harbor.

The mega roared in anger as he stands back up and fires shells of energy out of its back into the sky. The biomerged megas and HazardMagnamon got into a safe distance away from Armagaddamon, preparing for the worst. Suddenly a beam of energy falls from the sky and hits MegaGargomon on the shoulder, forcing him onto his knees. Soon more beams began falling from the sky in the form of rain.

Gallantmon quickly raised his shield over his head to avoid getting hit while Sakuyamon created a barrier around her and Justimon and HazardMagnamon was fazing in and out to avoid the barrage. Some of the beams were raining down on the civilians that were watching the battle, so MegaGargomon used the last of his energy to fire his Mega Barrage to intercept them before they hit the ground.

A few beams manage to avoid the volley of attacks and were heading towards the Tamers and Digidestind but several pink cables destroy them before any damage was done.

"That was close! Who saved us?" Tai asks as they followed the cables to their source, which was Rei. The pink cables were coming out from her back.

"Don't worry; I'll stop the beams from hitting us. Tell your digimons to stop any beams from hitting innocent people" the brunet said as she continues to intercept the attacks.

"You heard the lady! Go protect the civilians!" Yamaki ordered. The digimons fired their attacks from the safe zone while the local police try to get everyone out of the harbor as quickly as possible.

Eventually the barrage of beams stops but all the digimon except Armagaddamon were exhausted. Before any of them could relax, the mega began firing energy waves out of its jaws again. They try to dodge the attack but MegaGargomon and Justimon got hit and reverted back to their original forms.

"This is bad guys, Armagaddamon is only slightly injured and we're already down two megas. What are we going to do?" Sakuyamon asks flying beside Gallantmon and HazardMagnamon.

"Sakuyamon, get Henry, Ryo and their digimons to the others. HazardMagnamon and I will fight Armagaddamon" the Royal Knight said.

The shaman woman nodded her head and left to bring her friends to safety.

"Are you sure we can take this guy Davis?" HazardMagnamon asks with his fists raised.

"I have no idea Vee, but our friends depend on us and we don't ever let them down" Gallantmon said in Davis' voice.

The duo charge at Armagaddamon and punched it on the face with enough force to push it back a few feet. Furious, the mega fired his Destiny Destroyer again. Gallantmon and HazardMagnamon dodge the attack but it ended up hitting the harbor where the Tamers and the Digidestind were.

"Guys, no!" Davis called out from inside his Tamer Sphere. Gallantmon and HazardMagnamon jump to the destroyed harbor side and saw that all their friends were alive but heavily injured.

"Damn you Armagaddamon! I will destroy you!" the Royal Knight cursed as he began to be surrounded by an aura of crimson data.

"Oh no, Takato is going to digivolve again" Henry said as he slowly stands up.

"Isn't him digivolving a good thing?" Ken asks as he helps Yolie to her feet.

"Not when Gogglehead is glowing crimson" Rika said, holding onto her partner for support.

Suddenly the aura engulfs Gallantmon and the faded silhouettes of a crimson dragon and a dark version of the Royal Knight appears over his body for a moment before disappearing into the cocoon of data.

"Gallantmon dark hazard digivolves to… MillenniumGallantmon!"

The crimson cocoon disappears and now standing in front of everyone was knight that looked like Gallantmon but instead of Guilmon head being on his helmet, it was now Megidramon's head. His normally white armor was now black as midnight and he had a big symbol of Hazard on his chest that was deep crimson in color. The knight's shoulder guards became dark blue and had the symbol of Hazard on them. Finally his once regal and red cape had become dark blue and tattered.

MillenniumGallantmon brought fear and terror to anyone who was daring enough to look at him. "W-What did Davis just digivolve into?" Tai stuttered feeling the darkness coming out of him.

"MillenniumGallantmon, Mega level, Virus-type, he is the true form the Digital Hazard and it's said that his very presence alone could destroy any digimon who dares come near him. His attacks are Armageddon Dragon and Chaos Destroyer" Izzy said from his Digimon Analyzer.

The Fallen Knight summons an axe that was made of black flames and slowly walks to Armagaddamon, who was trying to stand its ground. The mega fired his Destiny Destroyer at him but MillenniumGallantmon simply swats away the waves of energy with his free hand like the attacks was nothing.

"I-I can't believe it! Armagaddamon's attacks did nothing to him!" Tai gasps with widen eyes as the group watch the mega fire energy blasts into the sky. Soon beams rain down the Fallen Knight but they just bounce off his armor, not leaving a scratch.

"Chaos Destroyer!" MillenniumGallantmon called out in dark voice as he swings his flame axe towards the sky, unleashing a wave of dark flames that destroys all the beams.

Armagaddamon slowly back away as the Fallen Knight continues to walk to it. Then he stopped and raised his axe above his head. "Armageddon Dragon!" MillenniumGallantmon called out, bringing down his axe and summoning a giant dragon made of black flames that deleted the mega in seconds.

"My god, he defeated Armagaddamon so easily!" Sora cried cowering behind Tai as the Fallen Knight walks back to the destroyed harbor.

MillenniumGallantmon was now standing in front of the Tamers and the Digidestind and was observing them through his crimson eyes. The group were staring at him with terror in their eyes as their still injured digimon stands protectively in front of them while HazardMagnamon lands next to Rei, both looking at him with worry.

'Why is everyone looking at me like that?' Davis asks inside his crimson Tamer Sphere. He raised his left digimon hand in front of his face and he realizes why they were scared of him. 'Oh… I understand now' the brunet sighed.

"You were wrong sister" MillenniumGallantmon started as he turns towards Rei. "I am a monster that does nothing but destroy" he finished, turning around and walking away from the group.

"Brother, wait! Please don't go!" Rei called out as she runs to the edge of the harbor with tears in her eyes.

"Takato, you're not a monster! You're our friend!" Henry called out.

MillenniumGallantmon stopped walking and looked over his shoulder before saying "If you were my friends, why were you all afraid of me?". Nobody said anything, knowing that they did not have answer. "I knew it" the Fallen Knight said as he continues to walk away but was stopped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turns around to see that the hand belongs to HazardMagnamon.

"I'm not afraid of you Davis. Your my partner and my best friend, I wouldn't have any other way" the dragon said.

"T-That's means a lot Vee. T-Thank you" Davis cried inside his Tamer Sphere with a smile on his face. The duo walk back to the harbor and de-digivolves back to their original forms.

"Brother, you came back!" Rei cheered, tackling the goggle boy into a hug.

"Yeah. Vee, reminded me that there were people here that need me here" Davis smiled as he kisses her on the lips.

Their kiss was interrupted when they hear someone coughing and turns to see the Tamers and the Digidestind staring at them with an expectant look on their faces.

"Ah… Takato, we're sorry we were scared of you. We're your friends, we shouldn't be afraid of you" Henry said.

"Don't worry about it. I was scared of Guilmon when he first digivolved remember?" Davis mused, wrapping his arm around Rei while patting Guilmon's head as Veemon sits on his head.

"That's true" the Chinese boy, chuckling at the memory.

"Uh, Davis…?" trailed off a voice. The goggle boy turns towards the source, which was Ken.

"Yeah Ken?" the brunet asks, looking at his DNA partner curiously.

"We wanted to say that we're really sorry for talking behind your back and we were hoping that we can be friends again" the genius said, looking down.

"I accept your apology, but the friends' part you'll have to work your way there" Davis said with a smile.

"That's great! How about we celebrate at the pizza parlor here in Odaiba?" Tai cheered, happy that everything was back to normal.

"As long as Yamaki's paying!" Davis cheered, shocking the Hypnos Director.

"Why not? We did do this together" Yamaki sighed with a smile on his face as they get into the Hypnos vans to go celebrate.


End file.
